Comatose
by Enelya Wood
Summary: House seems indifferent about the loss of his team. When tragedy strikes, can Cameron brake down House's defense and bring the group back together or will this be the end for them? No HC romance more of a friendship but there is some ChC! Please Review


Ok well this is my first time writing a House fanfiction so please don't be to harsh. I also haven't written any fanfiction for quite a while do to school and other things so i'm a bit on the rusty side :)

I wrote this in the form of a script because i'm a film student and i thought it would be good practice.

I don't own House or any of the characters.!!**  
**

**Scene One:**

**House's office**

**Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**:

_We see_ **House**_sitting at this desk, feet propped up, with a bowl of popcorn in hand. On the near by bookshelf sat a small black and white tv which at the moment was playing one of the many soap operas that_** House**_ follows. He throws a piece of popcorn into the air and easily catches it in his mouth. He goes to throw another piece when _**Cameron**_walks in and the popcorn proceeds to fall on his shirt. He picks it up and pops it in his mouth. _**Cameron**_ stands by the doorway with a box of her belongings in her arms. She sets the box down on the nearest table then walks to the front of _**House's**_desk. _

**Cameron**: I just clocked out.

**House **_gets up and limps over to shut the tv off. He then turns to face _**Cameron**_but he says nothing_.

**Cameron**: The follow up lads are back on Mrs. Hernandez. Her blood count seems to be-

**House: **You didn't come here to inform me of a patients lads.

**Cameron**: No I didn't _sighing_ I came to say goodbye. I know your good with letting-

**House:** Your right I'm not, so why don't we just skip your wishy washy goodbye speech and the inevitable hug and you take your box of junk and get out of my office. _turns back to grab a hand full of popcorn_

**Cameron**_just stands there, unfazed by the rude sarcasm , as a small smile creep onto her features._

**House:**_turns back around_ Why are you still here? _confused by her reaction_

**Cameron**: Its funny _leans on the back of the chair_ you make it your job not to care, to just keep pushing everyone and everything away because its easier then actually dealing with reality. _pauses._**House**_stares blankly at _**Cameron** Even though we hated you on a number of occasions, we all knew that you did have some kind of conscience that would even out the fragile balance that is House. Foreman was the first one to realize that your conscience was losing the battle. He didn't leave because he thought you were a jerk, we all knew that the first day, he left because we could feel that same battle starting in himself. So he did the most logical thing, leave the source of the problem...you. _sighing_ Chase realized it the hard way. He knew that you firing him was not just a faze of House but the evolution. From here he saw that it could only get worse. _pauses_

_There is a silence while _**House**_processes what _**Cameron**_was saying. He then leans on the desk_.

**House:** And you?

**Cameron**: Me? I was torn. **House**_looks her in the eye_ One the one hand I knew that you were just being House, bending the rules and cash in on shock value, but the House your starting to become is something I want no part of. _pauses to let her words sink in_ On the other hand I felt the need to help you in someway, even though I knew you wouldn't let me. That's when I realized that I only wanted to help you in order to make myself feel better. It was never about you it was about me _slowly stands up._**House's**_eyes follow her_. I know that there is a method to your madness but its becoming more and more unclear.

**House: **Why are you telling me this?

**Cameron: **Lets just say it's the method to my madness. _walks over and stands directly in front of _**House**. Goodbye House.

**Cameron**_gently places her hand on his forearm and gave it a soft squeeze. _**House**_moved his gaze from her face down to his forearm. There was a moment were neither of them moved. It was silent as the two doctors stood there taking it in. _**Cameron**_was the one to brake it by removing her hand as quickly as it had appeared. _**House **_tried to come up with a witty quip but _**Cameron **_had grabbed her box and was briskly walking down the hallway before anything came to mind. _**House **_then paused and thought on the remarks _**Cameron**_made_. _A few moments later with a heavy sigh _**House **_turned and grabbed the small tv that still sat on his bookshelf. Limping over to his chair _**House**_ set the tv on this desk pausing only for a moment before swinging his feet up onto the corner. He reached over and switched the tv back on. With his bowl full of popcorn back in his lap _**House**_threw a few more pieces up and caught them_.

**House:**_heavy sigh_ There's no way he's still alive after that fall!

**End Scene One**

Thank you for reading. Please review!!! More will be coming soon.

**  
**


End file.
